The term “distal” hereinbelow will always describe the part of the instrument or component, which is located at a distance from the user, the term “proximal” will always describe the part of the instrument or component, which is located closer and which points towards the user.
Such electrosurgical instruments are known from EP 2 371 316 A1, for example. The tool therein is a jaw comprising two branches, at least one of which is pivotably movable. The branch is moved in closing direction by means of a traction element. A blade is displaceably supported between the branches. If the branches are closed, the blade is activated in that it is displaced in distal direction. A sliding element serves to actuate the blade.
The traction element and sliding element are connected to an actuating drive, which is arranged in a housing. An operating lever, which creates the tractive movement for closing the branch on the first part of its movement path and which creates the sliding movement for advancing the blade on the second part of its movement path, is provided as drive. The closing movement in the branch is thereby converted via a toggle joint drive.
There is a desire for improved control of the closing movement and of the force, which acts on the tissue.